Negación
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-Shot. Salió corriendo por los castillos deseando que Merlín no se hubiese enterado del ruido que hizo al no poder evitar del todo aquel suspiro de exclamación al ver que su espada estaba flotando en el aire. Leve Arturo/Merlín.


Disclaimer: Merlín no me pertenece (por desgracia), la serie es de la BBC. Si fuese mía, Arthur y Merlín tendrían una relación que iría más allá que la de señor y sirviente… si, tendrían una relación, más profunda…

Pues aquí va mi primer fic de Merlín, serie a la que me piqué por culpa de una compañera y de la que me vi todos los capítulos que había en dos míseros días…

Así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de escribir algo sobre Arthur y Merlín.

**Negación**

Salió corriendo por los castillos deseando que Merlín no se hubiese enterado del ruido que hizo al no poder evitar del todo aquel suspiro de exclamación al ver que su espada estaba flotando en el aire. Llegó hasta su habitación donde pudo pensar bien en lo recién visto.

Y ahí estaba, la prueba fehaciente de que Merlín no era lo que parecía. No era el idiota que él siempre se había encargado de hacerle saber. Sin embargo aquello estaba contra las normas del pueblo. Callarlo, sería ocultarle la verdad al rey. Ayudarle en su mentira, sería mentir a su padre.

No podía.

No podía elegir entre su padre y Merlín, porque les quería a ambos. Pese todo les quería a los dos por igual. A uno le quería con cierto temor y le apreciaba por todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, y toda la confianza que había recibido de su parte, aún cuando nunca se lo dijese con palabras. Al otro, de una manera desesperada, una forma que le hacía hervir la sangre cuando veía que estaba en peligro y más si era por su culpa. De una manera que le obligaba a creer en sus palabras aún cuando no había pruebas de que lo que decía era cierto. Le quería de una manera que le obligaba a perdonar sus faltas como sirviente, o incluso como amigo.

Por eso no podía elegir.

No podía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose daño. Y contó hasta cinco.

Uno.

_Aquello no había pasado._

Dos.

_Él no había visto eso._

Tres.

_Merlín no tenía un don._

Cuatro.

_Merlín no sabía utilizar la magia._

Cinco.

_Merlín no era un mago._

Se lo negó todo.

Abrió los ojos a la realidad, cogió aire y salió de su habitación. Todo había sido un fallo de percepción. Sonrió, Merlín era demasiado idiota como para poder ser un mago y poder ocultarlo. Llegó hasta donde estaba su sirviente y dio un toque en la puerta para avisarle de su llegada, a pesar que él nunca hacía eso.

- A ver tú, sirviente –le llamó con un deje de dureza en la voz que no pudo controlar.

Sin pensar siquiera le puso una lista interminable de tareas a realizar ese día.

- Y ya sabes, hazlo bien –dijo al terminar-. A ver si te comportas como un sirviente de verdad.

Sus palabras llevaban un doble sentido que se negó a si mismo al darse cuenta de aquello.

Merlín le miró con un deje de extrañeza ante el tono duro de sus palabras. Según él no había hecho nada malo aquel día, al menos no aún.

- Venga vamos, no tengo todo el día –le instó a ponerle sus ropas y armadura para el duro entrenamiento.

Quizás aquel día se pasó con las tareas, pero quería tenerle ocupado y lejos de él mismo, por si otra vez sus sentidos le jugaban una mala pasada y le hacían creer que había visto algo que era imposible.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no me molestes. Termina de hacer tus cosas y vete –añadió en cuanto estuvo completamente vestido.

Cogió su espada.

Merlín no era un mago. Por su bien no debía serlo. Se colocó bien las ropas antes de salir al exterior, debía atender a sus deberes, entrenar caballeros. No tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar en un detalle tan insignificante como ese. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con todos los jóvenes que estaban bajo sus enseñanzas. Y sólo se permitió pensar en segundo más en su sirviente para negar con vehemencia lo evidente.

_Merlín, no era un mago._

**Fin**

Mi primer fic de esta serie ^o^

No es muy largo, pero bueno, más no he podido sacar más de esta idea que se me ocurrió mientras volvía de la facu.

Y ahora dejen un review, sino llegará Dokumon y se comerá un gatito XDD


End file.
